


Three-way handshake: Multiverse A

by Sound_of_Accordion



Series: Three-way handshake [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sound_of_Accordion/pseuds/Sound_of_Accordion
Summary: 天堂输掉了与地狱的战争，之后，由于某些原因，亚茨拉斐尔和加百列都成为了克劳利的奴隶。PS：加百列和亚茨拉斐尔上床的戏码仅略提及，无具体描述。三次握手，即Three-way handshake，原本是通讯协议的一种，现引申为“A知道B的想法，B知道A知道B的想法，A知道B知道A知道B的想法”的一个理论。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Three-way handshake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618372
Kudos: 6





	Three-way handshake: Multiverse A

**Author's Note:**

> 和一位低调的、不愿意透露名字的写手各自用同样的CP和确定的主线情节分别写的两篇同人文。  
> 这是第一篇。
> 
> 顺便，作者表示，本来最初是一个“亚茨拉斐尔为了救加百列而在生病难受的时候还给克劳利口，克劳利心疼天使于是不得不自己去上了加百列”的PWP设定，但是在完成之后却发现肉的部分极其冗余，于是就……删光了。

克劳利踩着蛇步慢吞吞出现的时候，大衮的脸上已经有了十分明显不耐烦的神色。酷刑之君已经迫不及待地想要在一两个——或者以她的地位，说不定可以分到五个或者八个——天使身上尝试一下她发明的有些实用而灵巧的小玩意或小技巧了。但是撒旦的左右手、地狱王子别西卜制止了她。  
尽管通常而言，地狱被认为是混乱邪恶或者荒唐无序的代名词，但是地狱也总有地狱自己的规则。比如说，赢得天启之战的头号功臣是克劳利，那么他就拥有优先挑选战利品的特权。别西卜是这样解释的，大衮可以不服气，但还是要服从。  
其实在克劳利的内心深处，他从不承认是自己促成了世界的灭亡。没错，敌基督是他负责送到人间，但既然哈米吉多顿早在创世之初就已经被确定，那么即使他不做这工作，世界也总会以其它的什么方式灭亡，比如彗星撞地球，当然，是别的天使或者堕天使制造的那种星星。不过他依然毫不客气地接受了算在他头上的功劳，毕竟他在伊甸园里诱惑夏娃和亚当吃了苹果，也在人类的灵魂中注入了质疑与反叛的种子。  
然而天启的结局，与其是说因为某个恶魔的恶行，不如说早在敌基督以前，天堂自己就已开始分崩离析。在神权的时代，天堂的力量来源于人类的信仰。天堂的一切都被天使们理所当然地接受和遵从，因为它根本经不起一点点质疑。  
但在神权消退的世俗世界，天堂的力量就开始流失了。这种衰落最初很慢，加百列甚至还能以上帝的名义让教堂对不再信仰上帝的人们做出一些行动；自从尼采开始，天使们就愈发外强中干了。然而不再相信天堂的人类，却比中世纪更加狂热地相信地狱的存在，从而成为地狱取之不尽的力量来源。  
克劳利如同人间的明星亮相般粉墨登场。天启胜利后的地狱和人类通常的想象不太一样，至少光线并不昏暗，这使他的墨镜不会显得过于装腔作势。伊甸之蛇对别西卜敷衍地行了个不太真心的礼，还派头十足地招了招手。  
恶魔中间发出一阵嘘声。但是裹着紧身黑西装的红发恶魔并不在意。别西卜咬牙切齿地宣布了克劳利获得的殊荣，丝毫没有掩饰语气中的厌恶。和另外几个高阶恶魔一样，别西卜对克劳利的私心一清二楚。那个不怕圣水的叛徒会带走权天使亚茨拉斐尔，毫无疑问。而她恶意地期待着克劳利在永恒的未来中总有一天会感觉到失望，因为从天使到奴隶远比天使堕天的转折更加不可言喻，他再也无法期待和亚茨拉斐尔的关系还能够正常，毕竟天使就是那么一个物种。  
“那么，功勋卓著但依然是叛徒的克劳利，”别西卜半是咬牙切齿半是例行公事地问，“除了这个权天使，你还有其它想要的战利品吗？”  
当初撒旦带走了三分之一的反叛者，后来上帝又补齐了这部分缺口，所以平均每个恶魔应该能分到三个天使奴隶。不过考虑到有些低阶恶魔卑微的地位，有的上位者多霸占几个也不奇怪，功臣当然也可以多要，至少流程是要走的。  
一口回绝的话已经在克劳利的舌尖打转了。但是在别西卜问出口的一瞬间，他敏锐地察觉到亚茨拉斐尔的眼神闪烁了一下。克劳利顺着亚茨拉斐尔的目光，看到了尊严扫地垂头丧气的前天使长加百列。克劳利想起大约要追溯到旧约时代以前的一个陈年传说，于是他迅速改变了主意。  
“如果不名誉（disgrace）的殿下允许的话，我还想要那个天使长。”克劳利没什么真心地用了地狱独有的敬语，“在人间的时候，这个天使长给我的工作和您大概也知道的私人爱好，”他毫不避讳地在亚茨拉斐尔被宽松白袍罩住的腰上掐了一下作为语言的注解，而前权天使瑟缩了一下却没有躲闪，“都带来过不少麻烦，所以我能否请求一个能够尽情而愉快地处理一些私人恩怨的机会？”  
别西卜毫不犹豫地答应了。曾经的对头落入自己最败类的下属手中，这种双倍的快乐没有任何恶魔能够拒绝。别西卜缺乏想象力，但加百列的处境不需要想象就能领会。克劳利伸出没有拉着亚茨拉斐尔的那只手，从看管天使的恶魔手中接过牵着加百列的锁链，用力一扯。加百列低着头，跌跌撞撞地跟在自己的新主人后面。  
克劳利以一种堪称欠揍的姿态离开了，其余战利品的分配在他身后乱哄哄地开始。天使们大多低垂着眼，似乎对任何命运都逆来顺受。天堂还存在的时候，天使们害怕堕天。现在没有天堂了，他们就开始害怕未知的薛定谔的命运。在信仰自由的时候，曾经从人类信仰中获得荣光和神力的天堂，原本就是苟延残喘。尘埃落定之后，恶魔主宰的世界虽然残酷而罪恶，但它至少为天使们提供了可以用来接受的安排。  
天启大战以前，加百列从未拜访过克劳利在人间的高级公寓。他感受到这间公寓里残留着一丝大概也是历史遗留的圣洁气息，就知道天堂叛徒亚茨拉斐尔一定在这里留宿过。想到这里，他忍不住厌恶地皱了皱眉，克劳利没有注意他这个小动作，或者说一个非主流恶魔根本不屑于关注一个奴隶的不满。但是亚茨拉斐尔注意到了，因为加百列看到他貌似软弱的前下属偷偷地看了他一眼，眼中满是担忧。  
如果不是看到亚茨拉斐尔很快收回了目光，又用一种充满爱意的眼神注视着恶魔，加百列几乎要以为，前权天使此刻对自己依旧念着旧情。亚茨拉斐尔曾经单纯地仰慕过那位高贵显赫的六翼炽天使，加百列予以回报的情感没有那么多，但总归足够让他和亚茨拉斐尔走到最亲密的缠绵与交融那一步。  
几分钟之后，加百列就以一种不算愉快的方式明白了，自己会被带到这个地方，正是因为他和亚茨拉斐尔早在耶稣基督被天使们送上十字架时就已经彻底结束的前情。他自嘲地想到，没有落到擅长折磨的酷刑之君大衮手中，或许算得上是分手两千多年后亚茨拉斐尔送他的一份意外的分手礼物。  
克劳利瞪了房门一眼让它自动打开，又在一个恶魔两个天使都进入房间之后悄无声息地关上。恶魔在亚茨拉斐尔脸上蜻蜓点水地啄了一下，告诉他：“等着我，天使，我先处理一下这只……”他毫不掩饰厌恶之情地撇撇嘴，吐着舌头发出嘶嘶的声音：“……奴隶。”  
亚茨拉斐尔对着他的恶魔露出一个小小的温和笑容，点点头。于是克劳利为他的天使手中变出一杯热可可，然后粗暴地一推搡，将加百列塞进了一个大概几分钟前还不存在于公寓里的房间当中，反手锁了门。  
生产于天启之前时代的人类墨镜遮住了毒蛇金色的竖瞳，但加百列依然生出了如同猎物被狩猎者盯上的感觉。他注意到之前的锁链已经不见了，取而代之的是分别缠在他两边手腕上的银色蛇形手环。被关押在战俘营的时候，加百列隐约听到有恶魔谈论过，那是恶魔放在天使们身上的特制镣铐，不仅为了将天使的活动范围限制在恶魔的地盘，更主要的是为了昭示他们恶魔主人的身份。  
尽管沦为奴隶的天使们已经失去了奇迹的力量，加百列依然试图找回天使长的尊严。于是他背靠着墙壁想要站稳，然而背部传来突如其来的刺痛令他不由自主地颤抖了一下，弓起身子，几乎要跌坐在恶魔面前。  
显而易见，天使长的狼狈相某种程度上取悦了热爱踩草坪的非主流恶魔。克劳利居高临下地打量了一下因背部灼痛而面容扭曲的加百列，嘴角微微向上勾起了一个相当恶意的幅度，继续用莎士比亚戏剧的朗诵语气发表宣言。  
“标榜圣体不受俗物污染却偏偏爱好人类色情书籍的天使长，曾经占有权天使的身体也就算了，竟然还曾经想要烧死被他睡过的天使。”克芳利故作夸张地嗤笑一声，继续拿腔捏调：“既然这样，你必须属于我，才能确保亚茨拉斐尔完完整整地属于我。”  
似乎是与墙壁的接触打开了什么开关，加百列感到被烧毁三对羽翼时的麻木感逐渐散去，而随着时间的流逝，脊背上的疼痛则语法明显。加百列因剧痛而弯下腰，但依然咬紧牙关，不发一言。克劳利选中自己当然是因为某种要完全占有亚茨拉斐尔的象征主义。他早就知道，恶魔都是些充满占有欲而内心阴暗的家伙，即使是在人间生活六千年也无法改变这种恶劣的本质。  
加百列想要以天使长的威严呵斥眼前的恶魔，然而虚张声势只会让他显得更像个可悲的丑角，况且克芳利也并没有给他这个机会。恶魔伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇,就像是毒蛇在玩弄猎物时漫不经心地吐信子：“而且，从此以后，你就会像个染了梅毒的婊子或者MB一样，  
跪在地上哀求我操你。”  
粗俗的话中夹杂着蛇类的嘶嘶声，而加百列本来存有侥幸的心，则一直向冰冷的深渊坠落下去。他原以为战俘营中的看守恶魔只是为了侮辱天使才编造了关于天使羽翼的谣言，但是克劳利这番话分明表示那是真的。恶魔们用特殊的地狱火烧毁了天使们的羽翼,又由阿斯蒙蒂斯在伤疤上留下了罪恶的印记。  
克劳利几乎没用什么力就将加百列按在了地上。前天使长像一块木头一样任凭恶魔摆布。克芳利先剥去了加百列身上作为奴隶象征的白袍，随后潦草而粗暴地贯穿了加百列。  
恶魔如同野兽标记地盘一般将自己的种子留在了加百列的体内，随后便漫不经心地拔出来，头也不回地离开，也没忘记用一个指响锁上了这间和整个公寓比起来风格过于简陋的房间。加百列靠着墙慢慢坐起来，克劳利甩在他股间的白色液体正散发出硫磺气味。他感到身上地狱火烤般的灼痛如退潮般慢慢消退，然而这更加验证了成为奴隶的天使除非能够持续地得到恶魔主人的精液，否则就只能忍受如同烙在灵魂上的剧痛，在痛苦中生不如死。  
门的另一端隐约传来克芳利的笑声,和亚茨拉斐尔隐忍的呻吟以及轻柔的说话声。加百列听不清他们在说什么，感谢他匮乏的想象力，他一点也不愿意想象现在一个恶魔和一个前权天使究竟会在做些什么。加百列也不知道刚才克劳利的暴行能够维持他活多久，不过他习惯于接受和服从，毕竟不能习惯的那些早在创始之初就追随了撒旦。讽刺的是，那些堕落的家伙如今却反而成了胜利者，从上帝手中接管了祂顺服的奴仆。  
成为奴隶之后的亚茨拉斐尔，生活和天启之前似乎并没有太多不同，除了他会记得在每次克劳利单独离开公寓时自己锁好带有克劳利印记的、黑红相间的蛇形手环。克芳利花费了过多的心思让权天使能够像前哈米吉多顿时代一样享受人类创造的各种精美的玩意儿，包括物质的和非物质的。他不太会记得管理用于束缚和标记天使奴隶的装置，因此加百列手上那副从来没有打开过，而亚茨拉斐尔的那副，则完全由亚茨拉斐尔自己代劳。  
亚茨拉斐尔对这样的生活并没有过多不满。天堂再没有机会洗脑循环《音乐之声》，而地狱——地狱空荡荡，恶魔在人间，字面意义上的。权天使不得不承认，那些用哈斯塔的种植园里出产的葡萄酿的酒，几乎就和他曾经私藏过的上等好货一样醇厚甜美。除了这些，克劳利甚至在公寓楼里复原了一家书店，和亚茨拉斐尔曾经在苏活区拥有过的那家一模一样。 恶魔们不喜欢读书，他再也不用担心有顾客企图买走珍贵的绝版收藏了。  
事实上，幸亏天堂神圣信仰的解构，最终在天启之战中灭亡的也只有天堂，而亚茨拉斐尔在见识过企图用圣水杀死克劳利的米迦勒之后，就再也不可能为它感到遗憾。  
在某个驻人间恶魔的诱惑和暗示下，亚当夏娃的后代制造了巨大的飞船，逃离地球向宇宙深处漂流。克劳利甚至用一点口才和关系获得了可以随时去拜访舰载酒吧舞厅餐厅游戏厅甚至植物园的通行证，而且至少有几百名熟练而地道的法式甜点师在星舰上服役。这让克劳利摆脱了最初运送敌基督时的沮丧情绪，后来作为功臣挑选奖励的时候，他甚至给了其余的恶魔一个潦草的飞吻。不过，即使隔着墨镜，任何恶魔也感受得到他眼中的嘲讽。  
“天使，我有事出去一下，你好好休息。”克劳利看得出亚茨拉斐尔似乎有什么计划瞒着他，但他只是朝鼓着腮，带着几分紧张神色躺在床上的亚茨拉斐尔抛了个飞吻，步态张扬地出门坐进他的本特利，一脚将油门踩到底，在空荡荡的街道毫无目标地横冲直撞。  
不过是一个口活而已，而且是亚茨拉斐尔主动的。倒不是说其他的时候亚茨拉斐尔就一定不会主动，但即使已经不再有诸如天使不能够说谎之类乱七八糟的天堂规则，前权天使依旧不擅长编造谎言，一如既往，尤其是在克劳利面前。从亚茨拉斐尔第一次小心翼翼地含住他，试图容纳恶魔还在持续涨大的性器，铂金色卷发的头埋在他两腿之间时，克劳利就敏感地觉察到，天使有什么事情瞒着他。  
通常而言，这种事情大多数时候都由克劳利来做，毕竟在欲望的领域，恶魔总是比天使更富有技巧和想象力。不过，克劳利也见识过权天使亚茨拉斐尔的学习天赋，无论是惟妙惟肖地模仿一个堕天使骗过地狱那群多疑的恶魔，还是就像此刻这样，细软的发丝在恶魔的大腿上扫来扫去，柔软湿润的舌则努力地舔舐着顶端的小孔，就像他每次为天使准备的前戏那样。  
唯一不同的是，亚茨拉斐尔并没打算接下来进入他。克劳利当然不在意究竟是被容纳还是被进入这种事，亚茨拉斐尔其实也不，但这一次他显然只是单纯想要用唇口爱抚他亲爱的男孩。  
克劳利最终释放在天使口中。他本想在交换一个黏糊糊的湿吻之后为亚茨拉斐尔也做同样的事，但是天使推开了他。亚茨拉斐尔嘴里还含着他刚刚射出的一大滩白色液体，口齿模糊地告诉他自己想要先清理一下，不需要恶魔陪他，即使不用奇迹，他自己也完全能搞定。  
亚茨拉斐尔尽了最大的努力，但克劳利没有错过他似乎不太自然的表情。六千年来他们总有过一些相互隐瞒的事情，而蛇总是十分有耐心的潜行者，于是他选择暂时蛰伏。毕竟他们过于了解对方，亚茨拉斐尔在他面前从来无法长久地藏住什么秘密。  
同样的行为大约每个星期都会放发生一两次，而第三次的时候，克劳利就知道了他的天使究竟瞒着他做了什么。他看到亚茨拉斐尔避开自己的视线，抓着一个杯子——克劳利隐约记得似乎是从前哪家咖啡店的赠品，依然以一种别扭的、抿着嘴、鼓着腮的姿势，进了关着加百列的房间。  
恶魔很快恍然大悟，他的另一个天使奴隶在被放置不管的情况下还能活这么久，并不是因为天使长天赋异禀。过于活跃的想象力让他嫉妒了大约十五分之一秒左右，但这种情绪很快烟消云散。考虑到他是个恶魔，如此高效的情绪管理是非常难得的，大概完全因为对方是亚茨拉斐尔的缘故。  
天使大概只是同情心过于丰富，克劳利想。早在大洪水的时代，亚茨拉斐尔和加百列的关系就已经罅隙初现，而在耶稣基督因天使们的行径而被钉上十字架之后，他们的关系就因一些无伤大雅的分歧彻底无疾而终。如果亚茨拉斐尔真的和加百列藕断丝连的话，他就不至于多此一举的带个杯子。或者说，带一个他们俩都没在用的杯子。  
一旦警报解除，恶魔的思路就滑向一个清奇的角度。和每个天使奴隶一样，亚茨拉斐尔的羽翼也同样被地狱火烧毁了，只留下阿斯蒙蒂斯的伤疤。但是他从不曾受到伤痕疼痛的侵扰，别的疼痛也几乎没有，因为克劳利总是足够耐心地给他扩张和润滑，除非是亚茨拉斐尔偶尔渴望克劳利用别的一些方式对待他。克劳利很满意亚茨拉斐尔现在容光焕发的样子，毕竟即使不在场，也不能输给恋人的前男友，尤其是那方面，这是原则。  
克劳利不太磊落地动用了一点公寓主人的权限偷看房间里的情形。傲慢不可一世的天使长如今就像斗败的公鸡一样落魄。在他喝下那杯克劳利知道是什么的东西之后，加百列紧紧扣着地板的手稍微放松了些，脸上也恢复了少许血色。亚茨拉斐尔的表情因欣慰而舒展开来，不过他和加百列说话的语气却显得格外平静，即使是微笑，也带着礼貌的疏远。  
“克劳利不知道。”  
“没关系，我相信克劳利就够了。”  
“见过米迦勒……现在是别西卜……殿下的卫队长，乌列在她手下。”  
“是的，手环周围环绕着金苍蝇，乌列的苍蝇是银的。”  
“我没有见过圣德芬。”  
“那么我就回去了，愿……无论是谁（Somebody）保佑你。”  
克劳利没有费心去听加百列都说了些什么。他倒是知道圣德芬的下落，上次哈斯塔炫耀过他的天使奴隶对他曲意奉承，而且显然曾经在索多玛和蛾摩拉学会了很多东西。不过权天使从来没有问过，克劳利也没必要特地告诉他。亚茨拉斐尔快要出来的时候，克劳利迅速窜到公寓门口，手中提着真正的人类制作的真正的辐照鸡蛋慕斯蛋糕，就好像刚刚从外面回来。在宇宙中漂流的星舰上的某个甜点师会数着星际币，有些迷糊地想不起自己是什么时候多卖出了一块慕斯蛋糕。  
恶魔和前权天使都迅速习惯了这件事。亚茨拉斐尔每隔几天就会给恶魔吹箫，然后自己去清理，或是恶魔有事让天使先自己休息一下。无论如何，恶魔总会在刚好合适的时候带着甜食或美酒从外面回来。  
克劳利意识到没过几次之后，亚茨拉斐尔也看穿了自己对他的纵容。毕竟天使了解恶魔，就像恶魔了解天使一样。每次那个时候，天使看着他时眼神中的感激和爱意根本就藏不住。克劳利很乐意用这点心照不宣来让亚茨拉斐尔享受一些因同情心和善行而生出的、天使般的满足和愉悦，只要亚茨拉斐尔也一直对自己的默许假装不知，不要把一些诸如“好”或“善良”之类一点都不恶魔的词汇用在他身上就好。  
但是这次克劳利不打算纵容亚茨拉斐尔。  
理论上说，天使失去了奇迹的能力，但是大多数被动技能依然得以保留，公寓里愈来愈茂盛的绿植对此信誓旦旦地作证。不过，毕竟是恶魔主宰的世界，因此如果天使偶尔出现一点比如乏力或是反胃这种类似于感冒的症状，也完全理所当然。  
然而，让一个生病的天使强撑着为自己口交，这是大衮或者哈斯塔的风格，不是克劳利的，更何况克劳利心疼自己的天使。  
亚茨拉斐尔在有些事情上的执着超乎寻常，从为圣水的问题冷战一百多年的时候克劳利就领教过了。亚茨拉斐尔一边努力用将整个柱体吞入口中，一边轻轻抚摸克劳利的大腿，叫他亲爱的男孩放松些，不用担心自己的身体。克劳利不得不用了一些蛮力才将他的男性象征从天使口中扯出来，粗声粗气地咆哮：“你现在需要休息！天使！”  
“但是你这样……会难受。”亚茨拉斐尔柔声说着，无意识地舔舔被带出的口水。他爱怜的摸摸克劳利挺立的下身，那上面现在似乎有蛇鳞若隐若现，或许刚刚的争夺有些过于激烈。  
克劳利险些被天使纯洁无辜的表情刺激得撞在床头的柱子上。  
“我TM有办法解决！”克劳利气急败坏地吼了一声，身子向后一缩，像条蜿蜒的蛇一样溜下床，冲出卧室。亚茨拉斐尔留心听了一下房间外的动静，便明白克劳利是去了哪里。  
果然他的内心总还是存留着刚刚好的那么一点点善良。亚茨拉斐尔的嘴角不自觉地向上扬起。他安心地闭上眼。加百列不会在痛苦死去，而再等一下他的男孩就会回来陪他。然后明天，克劳利会带着他去人类开在星舰上的美食餐厅，或者去半人马阿尔法星野餐，或者别的什么星球游玩，或者去开普勒-186f行星上新开的那家主题酒店享受约会。毕竟，这宇宙大得很。  
不过，克劳利要他今天好好休息，那就等到明天再决定好了。

（全文完）


End file.
